Past lives
by ForeseeAble future
Summary: when a case reveals a past a certain tech wanted to stay hidden how will the team react and wiil they help him through it?
1. Chapter 1

past lives  
when a case reveals a past a certain tech wanted to stay hidden how will the team react and will they help him through it?  
AN : I do not own ncis la if I did Eric would have much more story line!

* * *

Eric woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He was running late and decided he didn't want to risk Hetty's rage by turning up late, because he went surfing, so he quickly got dressed and got in his car.

When he turned up to ops no one else seemed to be there but he gathered Hetty was there as it seemed like the little ninja slept at ops as no one ever saw her leave or enter. As the main tech operator he was always the first one in and was required to start up all the technology and look for any new cases. A little while later he heard quiet voices coming from the downstairs ballpen and gathered that agents, analysts and other tech operators had started to arrive. he distinctively heard the voices of Sam and Callen. Sam telling Callen that he should eat more healthy and Callen arguing back that bacon couldn't kill him. while technically true, Eric thought, it could cause illness that could kill you.

he heard Nell come to ops and he quickly said hi to her. Nell and him were the main analyst and tech people so they were assigned to the main team which happened to be Callen's. Their whole team was like a family but sometimes something would happen that would put a strain on the teams relationships. Although nothing had happened in a while he had a bad feeling that something would happen.

the next voices heard were Kensi and Deeks. even though he wasn't a trained agent, even Eric could tell there was some romantic tension between the partners he just hoped they would work it out and get together already.

"Eric I've found a case. time to rally the troops."  
"okay so what's the dare on how to do it this time?"  
"hmm. I dare you to go 'all aboard the case train choo choo"  
"that sounds awesome but I bet I am going to get the glare of death from Sam or" Eric shudders" Hetty again."  
Nell pushes him out the door to go gather the team.

"All aboard the case train . choo choo" shouted Eric from the balcony outside ops. when he saw the team start moving he quickly ran back in to ops and to the furthest side of the room possible while still being able to brief the team.  
"so what were their reactions?" Nell asked.  
"umm well Callen and kensi looked annoyed Deeks looked liked he was amused and Sam well lets just say I am kind of scared for my life right now" answered Eric while going a bit pale while he thought about the possible ways Sam might kill him.

when Eric was at possible way number 5 the team entered. Sam still looked furious and was about to start walking towards Eric when Nell stepped in and started the brief.  
"ok well this here is Jacob wright. he was a petty officer and had just recently came back off tour. there was no evidence found at the crime scene except this note"  
Nell put up the picture off the note up. after reading the note the whole team turned and stared at Eric who had gone completely pale and started shaking. after what seemed like an eternity Callen started to speak "what does it mean Eric why is your name on this note and why does it say that it is time to tell the truth to your team? have you been lying to us?"

after hearing Callen speaking Eric realised where he was and seemed to have snapped out of his shock. ignoring what Callen asked he walked to the phone and called Hetty." Hetty our new case its him he's back." the was a pause. I know because there was a note with my real name which only a handful of people know including him and my fake name." there was another pause" yes its time to tell the team but I need your help with it" "okay thank you"

after the phone call the agents all started to ask questions and were demanding answers. Eric ignored them and ordered everyone out except the team and Nell. he went and sat in his chair until Hetty came. oh how he wished he had went surfing this morning as Hetty wouldn't let him go for a while now

* * *

thank you for reading please review thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

past lives

when a case reveals a past a certain tech wanted to stay hidden how will the team react and will they help him through it?  
AN : I do not own ncis la if I did Eric would have much more story lines!  
AN no.2 : in this story Eric is 20 and is the youngest however no one but Hetty know his true age (yet)

_previously on ncis la:_  
_"Hetty our new case its him he's back." the was a pause. I know because there was a not with my real name which only a handful of people know including him and my fake name." there was another pause" yes its time to tell the team but I need your help with it" "okay thank you"_  
_after the phone call the agents all started to ask questions and were demanding answers. Eric ignored them and ordered everyone out except the team and Nell. he went and sat in his chair until Hetty came. oh how he wished he had went surfing this morning as Hetty wouldn't let him go for a while now._

Eric was sitting in his chair waiting for Hetty to turn up while the team were discussing what they had heard on their side of the phone call.

"Could everything we know about Eric be false?" asked Nell who looked close to tears.

I don't know Nell I just don't know" Callen and Sam started to comfort her.

Kensi and Deeks were looking at Eric. His face was blank from emotion. They had never seen him like always had a smile on his face. He seemed to never get angry or sad. What had changed in this small space off time to cause all what they thought they know about their young friend to be wiped away? There were only two people who could answer that question. Hetty, who probably wont tell the team straight away, and Eric who currently seemed to be lost in his mind and thoughts.

At that moment Hetty walked in. before the team could start voicing their thoughts Hetty put her hand up stopping them in their tracks. She walked over to Eric, who hadn't noticed Hetty.

"Mr beale come back" persuaded Hetty. Eric hadn't seemed to have heard her and was still staring into space.

"Eric wake up he isn't here. your team need you" Them four special words seemed to wake Eric from his sleep and he started to look around just beginning to remember when he was. He saw Nell Callen Sam Deeks and kensi all staring at him in concern and confusion but he wasn't up to answering their question at this very moment. It wasn't that he didn't know what to stay or how to stay it, it was the fact he couldn't work out how the team would react. Would them hate him and kick him from the team or would they decide he was broken and not worth having in ops as he may have a breakdown? He started to shake but when Hetty put her hand on his arm he calmed down.

"Hetty he's back. He's going to get me again he knows my identity. He might know the teams. Why? Why?"

"Mr Beale its going to be fine he wont get you again. You will be completely fine and so will the rest of the team. You have nothing to worry about"

" But I do Hetty!" shouted Eric. This shocked the team as they had never heard Eric shout. " While I am here the whole team is at risk and I cant have that. this team is my family and if they got hurt because I was stupid enough to trust someone then I would never forgive myself!" This shocked the team even more. They knew that they had a close relationship but they never thought Eric thought of them as family. Callen caught Hetty's attention long enough to ask if he can come talk to Eric. At Hetty's silent permission Callen went and crouched down in front of Eric.

"Eric trust us tell us who this man is and we will protect you. We will make sure he wont get to you or the team and we will make sure that everyone you love is safe"  
"Callen why is he back I don't know if I can deal with it again"

"I don't know buddy but can we just know his name please then we can do everything in our power to help you."

"His name is ummm Jonathan wright. Born 12 October 1954. Husband to lily wright nee Evans born 20 July 1953, father to Jacob Caleb wright born 1st January 1985 Hannah Lilian wright born 10 December 1986 and Ethan Nathaniel wright born 11th august 1995."

"Thank you Eric. one more question okay. How do you know him?"

"I think I will answer this one Mr beale why don't you go lie down for a minute. Go your little room and rest" As Eric went through a door on the other side of the room Hetty started to bring up a file named E. N. Wright.

"Team meet Ethan wright youngest son of Jonathan wright."  
as the picture came up there was a collective gasp of shock from all in ops

"But that's Eric" gasped Kensi " Why is there a picture of Eric under a name that isn't Eric?" Kensi wanted to know why her little brother had a case file under a different name.

"At age 7 Ethan was found in a house close to death after being beaten by his father. He was taken to St Christopher's hospital and was found to have 2 broken ribs a broken arm and leg concussion and he couldn't speak. At first it was thought his vocal chords were broken but he was just to scared to talk to anyone. When he was healed he was sent to a foster home were he was fostered then returned five times in one week all because he wouldn't speak. By the time he was ten he hadn't spoken a word an been to about 20 foster homes. The only thing he would do was work on a computer and hack the carers phones to send them messages through it. The carers decided to make him do the Mensa test which he scored 190 on and it was decided that he would be adopted by one of the agencies. That was the first time I met Mr beale and he has worked for ncis since as he got the highest mark on every single exercise known including shooting. now any questions?"

"Hetty why didn't we know about this before?" asked Callen

"Me and the director decided that the information was confidential and for Mr Beale's safety we decided no would know."

"Does Eric not trust us?" asked Nell.

"Its not that I don't trust you its just I find it hard to trust people as the only people I had ever trusted with any information about my past life was Hetty and the director." At the sound of his voice the team turned and looked at Eric

"Mr beale your meant to be resting."

"I want to help answer questions" was the simple reply

"Eric what is your actual age?"

" I am twenty"

"What happened to your siblings?"

"Hannah was sent to another foster home and i never heard from her again and jacob well you just saw what happened to him."

"Right enough questions lets go find this bastard before he kills again or harms our little family!"

hello!

thankx for reading hope you like the story so far

if you would like a certain pairing put the request in a review of pm me the most requests will be the pairing I use!


	3. Chapter 3

past lives

when a case reveals a past a certain tech wanted to stay hidden how will the team react and will they help him through it?  
AN : I do not own ncis la if I did Eric would have much more story lines!  
AN no.2 : in this story Eric is 20 and is the youngest however no one but Hetty know his true age  
AN no.3 : thank you thank you thank you! I cant believe people actually like my story! I am so glad ! ok enough (breath breath) its time for the story!

**warning: may contain description of abuse of a minor**

previously on ncis la:

"Right enough questions lets go find this bastard before he kills again or harms our little family!"

"Right Eric which foster home was Hannah sent to?" asked Callen, getting straight down to business.

"It was one in downtown la called St Ives. I don't know if it is around anymore."

"okay Nell find the address then send it to kensi and Deeks. kensi Deeks when you get the address go to St Ives and try and find any information about this girl she may be in danger. Eric me and Sam need to ask you question to get more information about Jonathan is that okay Eric?"

"umm yea that's fine" answered Eric nervously.

"keep me informed Mr Callen" said Hetty with a pointed look towards Eric and Callen nodded with understanding.

"Nell you okay up here and remember to take ops off lookdown so the other techs can get in ok." when Nell nodded in affirmative Sam Callen and Eric started making their way down to the bullpen. Sam was standing slightly behind Eric as Eric looked like he was going to faint.

* * *

kensi and deeks were making their way inside st ives luckily it was still up and running as a foster home. As they walked up to the receptionist desk they noticed pictures of different foster kids.

" hi how can i help you" said a bubbly voice from behind the desk.

"federal agents. we were wondering if there was any one here that was working around 13 years ago?"

the receptionist typed on her computer " yes Maddie Taylor worked here around that time i can go get her if you would like"

"yes that would be great thank you"

while the receptionist was gone the agent and detective started to look at the pictures.

"kens look this girl looks like Eric. she has the same hair and hair colour. also she has the same face shape"

"agents can i help you?" behind them stood a women around the age of 50 with gray hair and round glasses.

" yes we were wondering if you remember a girl who was brought here around the year 2002 by the name of Hannah Lilian wright?"

"yes i remeber her i was her one on one i have her file in my office follow me"

The partners followed maddie through a maze of doors and corridors untill they stopped out side her office.

"come in sit down i will just find her file"

the office was quite empty just a desk chair and a four drawer file cabinet in a corner.

"here it is" said maddie " Hannah Lilian Wright only daughter of jonathan wright and lily wright and the middle sibling between jacob wright and ethan wright. she came here after her dad was arrested and her mum went missing."

"was she fostered?" asked kensi although she was shocked that in the story about eric the fact that his mother was missing was never mentioned.

"yes a Mr and Mrs Johnson adopted her after her second year here. may i ask why you are asking about her?"

"We believe Hannahs life may be in danger and we are trying to get her to safety. thank you for your help"

* * *

while kensi and deeks were out sam and callen started asking Eric questions about his past life

"when did you dad start to get violent with you?" asked sam

"my dad never beat me up untill that day when i was found. he always said that i was too disgusting to touch and he always got his friends to do it. that had first happened when i was five after disrupting my dads poker game with his friends" Eric tried to hold back enough information so the team didnt think he was broken however he shouldnt have even bothered trying as these two were trained by the best of the best.

"Eric what did they do to you please trust us" begged callen. it hurt him to see his little brother so broken and hurt.

" um they um hit me kicked me and burnt me with their ciggaretts this happened every week" tears started to fall down erics face but he fiercly wiped them away as he didnt want to seem weak infront of his team mates

"Eric this may hurt to talk about but were you ever sexually abused"

Eric couldnt help it any more so he started crying.

" when i was um six i was called downstairs by my father on my birthday saying he had a present for me. me being stupid thought it was a new toy or something so i went downstairs where i was blindfolded gagged and shoved on to the table where they took turns to" eric swallowed " rape me"

while Eric was telling the story Nell had made her way down with information on Eric's mum lily and had heard the end on Eric's story. she couldn't believe that her best friend had gone through so much at such a young age. "Eric I am so sorry I cant believe you went through that." Nell gave Eric a hug which just made Eric cry harder then before.

* * *

thank you for reading and hope you are glad I got two episodes done in one day

remember to send you recommended pairing

thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Past lives**

**when a case reveals a past a certain tech wanted to stay hidden how will the team react and will they help him through it?**

**AN : I do not own ncis la if I did Eric would have much more story lines!**

**AN : In flashbacks i will call the children by their birth names so Eric will be called Ethan. the flashbacks will be in italics.**

**woo hoo 4th chapter in less the three days :)**

* * *

**_previously on ncis la:_**

**_" When i was um six i was called downstairs by my father on my birthday saying he had a present for me. Me being stupid thought it was a new toy or something so i went downstairs where i was blindfolded, gagged and shoved on to the table where they took turns to," Eric swallowed " Rape me."_**

* * *

**_Ethan age 5, Hannah age 14, Jacob age 15. Date sunday 20th august 2000._**

**_Ethan was walking around the house looking for something to do. His mum and siblings for new school stuff while he had been left with his dad, he was never really close to his siblings as there was a huge age gap so he hardly ever went on the shopping trips with his mum and siblings and was often left with his father. Today his father had his poker friends round so he wasn't really paying attention to what Ethan was up too. It was nearing one in the afternoon when he started to feel hungry. although he was only five, his father often made Ethan make his own lunch often by saying " go make your own lunch you lazy shit your so worthless." This was followed by a glare. Ethan had gotten use to these comments as he had heard them since he could remember, which with Ethan's Eidetic memory was around when he was two nearly three. _**

**_He dragged a chair over to the cupboard to stand on so he could get the jam jar which was too high for him to reach. He had reached the jam jar but as he was making his way off the chair the jar slipped and crashed on the floor resulting in a large crash. A few seconds after the crash a loud scraping sound was heard and then heavy footsteps. Fearing what would happen Ethan ran into the corner of the kitchen trying to hide._**

**"****_You worthless freak what do you think you were doing. stop being a wimp and get out the corner. your a boy not a girl! Make your way to your bedroom i don't want to see you for the rest of the day" shouted his father getting closer to eric with every step._**

**_The shouting only wanted to make Ethan crawl further into the corner but he knew that it would only cause his father to become more angry so he stood up and made his way onto the staircase. That was when one of the poker buddies piped up "why don't you let us teach him a lesson" he had a scary glint in his eye when he said this which only made Ethan want to run as far away as humanly possible. His father seemed to have noticed the glint as well as he smiled evilly " why of course ill let you ill just be in the living room if you need me."_**

**_Someone grabbed Ethan and threw him onto the floor where he was repeatedly kicked and punched and burnt. The only sounds heard were the tele in the front room and the high pitched screams of ethan which seemed to fill the four bedroom house. when they were finished Ethan was thrown into his room where he remained for the remainder of the day. When his mum and siblings returned they were told Ethan wasn't feeling well and had gone off to bed._**

**_This seemed to repeat once a month for a year, jonathan would invite his friends around but instead of playing poker he watched as Ethan was beat up and burnt. this carried on until Ethan's 6th birthday._**

**_Ethan aged 6, Hannah age 15, Jacob age 16. Date sunday 11th august 2001._**

**_Today as was Ethan's birthday as usual the only present he got was his brothers old dinosaur toy which was broken and was painted different colours. This year his sister was the only person to get him a card which had a picture of einstein with E = MC ². This was a running joke between the two siblings as Ethan was extremely smart and sometimes acted a bit weird. Ethan was always closure to Hannah and the two of them seemed to get along the best._**

**_At around midnight his father called him down saying he had a surprise for him which he would really enjoy. Ethan ,being at the age where you trust anyone even someone who had led to your own abuse, believed his father ran downstairs hoping for a new toy for him to play with. However as soon as he reached the bottom step Ethan felt himself being grabbed and pulled into a room. before he could make sense of where he was, he felt himself be blindfolded then gagged and forced to lie down on a surface. after a moment of just hearing rustling he felt a pain shoot through him. he tried to move and get out the way but his arms and legs were pinned down by someone. suddenly he felt a cold breath near his ear " you will remember this day for the rest of your life" then he heard the cold laughter of his father. _**

**_Ethan age 7, Hannah age 15, Jacob age 16. Date monday 9th january._**

**_After that day Ethan never spoke to anyone not even Hannah. He never showed emotion and always wore a blank look on his face. He would just stay in his room all day reading books he smuggled home from school and that his sister gave him. He never left his room for food or drink but his sister always brought some up for him. The only time he left his room was at night when he thought everyone was asleep. However one night when he left his room his father was up and waiting for him. " thought you would hide from me did you well you missed some very special appointments so its time you made up for it isn't it"_**

**_when Ethan didn't answer and kept his head down jonathan grabbed Ethan's hair and forced him to look at him " how dare you not look at me when i'm talking to you you worthless freak" when Ethan still wouldn't look at him Jonathan pushed him down the stairs. This was followed but the cracks of jonathans foot hitting his sons ribs and breaking them and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh when Ethan got punched after a while Ethan fell unconscious but not before hearing the words " police open up"_**

**_By the time Ethan had regained consciousness he was at a hospital and was being healed. At this time a nurse had seen he was awake and had gone to get a doctor and two other people._**

**"****_good morning ethan how are you feeling" asked the doctor while looking at Ethan's notes. Ethan didn't answer he just looked confused towards the doctor then too the other two people in the room. _**

**"****_you wanna know who these people are ?" the doctor asked ethan to see if the look was received correctly. At ethan's nod the doctor went onto introduce the two guests " this hear is janice thompson she will be looking after you and this person is detective Timothy jones he is here to explained what has happened is that ok?" _**

**_At Ethan's nod towards the detective he started his story "right so Ethan before we found you we got a call from your sister hannah. don't worry she is fine and is currently in a foster home. she said that her baby brother was being abused by their father. that was when we found you. i am sorry to tell you this but you brother and parents weren't at the house when we got there but don't worry we have the best detectives looking for them."_**

**_all through the explanation Ethan had a blank expression on his face but inside he was scared he hoped they found his father soon._**

**_noticing that eric wasn't going to talk anytime soon the doctor said "we will keep you here for two days until we are sure you are absolutely fine okay"_**

**_two days later_**

**_ethan was in the back of a car with the women from the hospital he still hadn't spoken to anyone but was starting to express himself with signals. when the car stopped eric looked out the window. the building was gray and dull there wasn't any noise to hear and he couldn't see any form of life. home sweet home Ethan thought sarcastically._**

**_three months later_**

**_ethan was currently waiting in a line to get his name legally changed. the foster home decided he should change it as they thought he should make a new start. by the time he was at the front he had decided on a name with the help of janice. he would now be called Eric Bartholomew Beale._**

**_Eric because it was short and began with E. Bartholomew because he loved the cartoon the simpsons_**

**_and beale well he didn't exactly know why beale but never mind_**

* * *

**_thank you for reading hope you liked it_**

**_and big thank you to Dubigail as they came up with the idea for this chapter :)_**

**_remember to post the pairing you want so far its _**

**_neric = 2 votes _**


	5. Chapter 5

past lives

when a case reveals a past a certain tech wanted to stay hidden how will the team react and will they help him through it.

AN: i don't own NCIS LA otherwise eric would have much more story line

i thanketh thou f'r thy lovely reviews and hopeth thoust a lovely day mine lovely st'ry read'rs.

you may be wondering what the hell but i have just had a lesson on shakespeare and feel i shall spread my angst with my fellow ncis la lovers :) any way on with the show.

* * *

The agents and Nell were in the bull pen discussing what information they had while Eric was asleep on the sofa.

"so what do we have ?" asked Callen.

"well Eric's sister Hannah was sent to st Ives foster home and was then adopted by a Mr and Mrs Johnson." replied Kensi promptly.

" we also know that the only time Eric was hit by his father" Deeks spat out that word in disgust, " was when he was found by the police close to death."

" so in other words we have absolutely nothing."

"well actually," started Nell, " I found out some information about lily wright."

The team all stared at Nell waiting for her to continue.

"umm well she was murdered two years ago."

The team stared at Nell in shock not fully processing what was just revealed.

"wha..what?" was asked by Sam.

lily wright nee Evans. died on the 7th January 2013."

" does Eric know?"

"yes I do" At the sound of Eric's voice the team jumped not having heard him walk over.

"since when did you turn into Hetty" joked Deeks trying to lighten the group. It seemed to work as Eric started to smile

" ever since she was my carer Deeks, the only way to hide from a ninja was to become a ninja" This made the group smile as Eric was back to joking again but they all knew it would only last so long.

"Eric what do you mean you know your mum was killed?" asked Nell apprehensively.

" exactly what I said I know my mother was killed."

Eric went to sit on a chair with the team and revealed yet another surprise.

"a couple of years ago I received a letter from my brother. it didn't have a stamp and was obviously hand delivered. I was too scared to open it and called Hetty and told her about it. I was told to bring the letter and let Hetty open it. she checked it for every dangerous chemical known to man and when everything came back clear she opened the letter. she asked me if I wanted to read it but I shook my head gesturing for her to read it. she read it over quickly then looked at me. ' im sorry Eric but your mother was killed in a hit and run a month ago.' "

I could never have thought someone would send a letter saying their parent had died if someone had done that to me i would have killed them!" exclaimed kensi

"but kensi you cared about your father. I didn't even cry! I just left the office and got on with my work!" at this Eric broke down crying having enough of pretending to be strong.

As knell and kensi comforted Eric as best as they could without touching him as every time he was touched he flinched obviously stuck in a horrible memory Callen sent Deeks to go get Hetty.

When Hetty arrived kensi and Nell stepped away from Eric giving Hetty room to comfort Eric. once Hetty had calmed down Eric he had fallen asleep on the chair. trying to keep as quiet as possible Deeks and Sam carried Eric over to the sofa and covered him in a blanket.

Hetty calmed the team over to her office and started quietly explaining them what would need to be done to help their young spectacled friend.

"we need to get Mr Getz back as I believe he may be the only one Eric will listen too."

I understand that Hetty but why would Eric only listen to Nate I mean yes he is the physiologist and they were good friends when Nate worked here but why would only Nate be able to get Eric to talk?" asked Sam confused.

" because Mr beale and Mr Getz have been friends since they were both eight. and they are like brothers towards each other."

"how could they have known each other for that long? I thought they only meet on Nate's first day here."

"Mr Getz and Mr beale have been living here since they were young and have grown up together. now it is not for me to tell you why Mr Getz was staying here but i can say that i believe that mr getz is the only person mr beale has ever trusted to tell about his past without a case making him and that is the same both ways. sometimes its like they have known each other their whole life and the way they think makes people believe they were twins. i was always finding them in their room planning yet another gadget. some of which we actually use here."

"you mean to say that two eight year olds designed a gadget that special agents use? how are they not famous?!"

"because they don't want to be Mr Callen."

"which gadget did they design Hetty?" asked Nell although she thought she already knew the answer.

" a certain program which makes your cases so much easier. a certain tool that found Mr Hanna's car Charlene"

Nell was correct she couldn't believe it. by the looks on the agents faces she realized that they had come to the same conclusion.

"they created the kaleidoscope something we use for every case if i was them i would be bragging and claiming all the fame I could get" Deeks was shocked and confused on why they wouldn't except fame.

" when I told them that it could become famous because of this they looked at each then back at me and quoted 'Fame always brings loneliness. Success is as ice cold and lonely as the North Pole.' they always were wise beyond their years".

* * *

**woohoo finished chapter five finally I hope you like it **

**I have decided that after the end of every chapter I will ask a question surrounding ncis la and ncis as I get bored. so question one is:**

**which is your favourite ncis or ncis la episode **

**reply with a review or a message **


	6. Chapter 6

**past lives.**

when a case reveals a past a certain tech wanted to keep hidden how will the team react and will they help him through it.

AN i don't own ncis la :'(

* * *

_previously ncis la:_

"_mr getz and mr beale have been living here since they were young and have grown up together. now it is not for me to tell you why mr getz was staying here but i can say that i believe that mr getz is the only person mr beale has ever trusted to tell about his past without a case making him and that goes both ways. sometimes its like they have known each other for their whole life and the way they think makes people believe they were twins. i was always finding them in their room planning yet another gadget. some of which we actually use here." _

* * *

After the group were out of their shock, Hetty started giving orders to the team.

" i have already called mr getz and his plane should be arriving in the next hour. Mr deeks Ms blye i would like you two to go pick him up and then come straight here. mr callen mr hanna you two go to the crime scene try and find any evidence that you can. miss jones i need you to keep an eye on mr beale he is prone to having nightmares and i fear they may start getting worse considering this latest investigation. the team left the office going off on their business.

"oh i do hope they get through this"

callen and sam were in the car on the way to the crime scene. The two agents had been quiet for the majority of the car ride both stuck in their thoughts.

"do you think Eric will be okay?" asked Callen breaking the silence.

"aww is Callen showing a caring side?" sam smirked.

"shut up man im being serious!"

"i think he will be okay as he has all of us helping him. so when are you going to tell them your feelings?"

"SAM!"

meanwhile kensi and deeks had arrived at the airport and were waiting for nates plane to land.

"did you know that eric and nate were close?" asked deeks

"no. i mean they were always talking and they seemed to know what the other was think but i thought that was just because they were on the same wavelength if you know what i mean."

at that minute people from the plane started filing out and meeting family and friends over the crowd of people they saw their 6ft friend making his way towards them.

"hows eric?" was the first thing said when he got over to them.

"how did you know somethings wrong with eric?" asked deeks

"one if there wasn't something wrong with one of the team hetty wouldn't have called me. two if there was something wrong hetty would have sent eric and three when hetty called me she said something was wrong with eric. so how is he?"

"he's trying to stay strong but he keeps breaking down."

"and let me guess after hes stopped crying he goes to sleep."

while they were talking they had walked over to a cafe near the restaurant and were sitting outside. At kensi and deeks nod nate put his head in his hands.

"damn it"

"what's wrong?" asked kensi worried for her friend.

"well when me and eric first met it was a couple of weeks after he had been fostered by hetty and he was still scared of almost everyone and didn't speak a lot still. hetty thought that if he had someone his own age to talk to might help him and it did a little. he started talking more but only to me and hetty. a social worker would keep coming to check on him and get him to talk about what happened but every time eric would get to the middle of his conversation he would pretend to get tired and then would pretend to go to sleep. he used it as a defence mechanism and i think he has brought it back up. one question was it sam and callen questioning him or you two?"

"it was them two. why?"

"well its more sam than callen but eric has always been more frightened of authority figures. hes not scared of hetty callen sam or you two because although you are all good at asserting authority you don't give off an aura of authority like sam. so he is more comfortable with you lot then sam. don't look that worried he is fine with being in the same room with him s=just not by himself."

" so is that why he always tries to please sam and never go against him about well anything?" asked kensi shocked that her little friend was scared off the big human teddy bear.

"more or less yes." halfway through the conversation deeks phone had rung. walking away from the table eric answered his phone.

"yo its deeks"

" hi deeks its callen make your way back to mission."

"why is something wrong with eric?" asked deeks instantly worried for his little surfing friend.

"nothings wrong he's just been asking hetty if he can speak to nate but hetty wants to keep nates arrival a surprise for eric."

"okay thats fine we will make our way back now"

deeks ended the call and made his way back to the table.

" right guys that was callen. nothing is wrong with eric but he is asking for you nate and by the way don't tell eric you on the way hetty wants it to stay a surprise." as soon deeks had finished the sentence nate had started running towards the carpark. kensi and deeks just looked at each other then stared at nate in amusement. when nate realized he didn't know where the car was he walked back to kensi and deeks and smiled sheepishly "sorry." the two agents just laughed and started walking with nate to the car.

* * *

howdy partner

thank you for reading and the reviews i hope you liked it and the next question is

which do you prefer ncis or ncis la?

also I need a nick name for eric that nate calls him help please

love you all


	7. Chapter 7

past lives

when a case reveals a past a certain tech wanted to stay hidden how will the team react and will they help him through it?

AN : I do not own ncis la if I did Eric would have much more story line!

AN : i have started another story do new chapters will be posted less regularly

* * *

_previously on NCIS LA:_

_" right guys that was Callen. nothing is wrong with Eric but he is asking for you Nate and by the way don't tell Eric you on the way Hetty wants it to stay a surprise." as soon Deeks had finished the sentence Nate had started running towards the car park. Kensi and Deeks just looked at each other then stared at Nate in amusement. when Nate realized he didn't know where the car was he walked back to kensi and deeks and smiled sheepishly "sorry." the two agents just laughed and started walking with Nate to the car_

* * *

Kensi, Deeks and Nate had just arrived at mission and were currently making their way inside when they saw Hetty waiting in the door way for them.

"hey hetty hows the beale bot?" asked nate using the childhood nickname they made up for him.

"Mr Beale is currently wearing a whole in the floor as i wont let him back in ops." answered Hetty with a slight smile.

"Hetty! your keeping Eric away from his babies. thats just evil" exclaimed Nate. Eric and Nate had the same amount of love for technology and being kept away from them for so long is torture.

" I believe it is best that you go see your friend now mr Getz as we both now what happens when he gets irritated."

This caught kensi and Deeks' attention as they had never seen the tech been irrated

"Ohh what happens?" asked deeks intriged

Nate just shook his head and started to make his way inside. As Hetty had said Eric was pacing around the floor looking really annoyed. Thinking Eric hadnt seen him he sneeked up behind him. As he went to tape his shoulder Eric had grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"i thought i told you not to tape me on the shoulder nate"

"and i thought i told you not to twist my arm eric."

Eric let go of nates arm and gave him a hug.

"what are you doing here? asked Eric while still hugging him.

"My Mission had finished so i thought i would come see my younger brother." lied Nate

"liar!" Eric dragged nate other to the sofa and made him sit. "i have known you since we were eight Nate i know when you are lying! And i am only two months younger!"

"well you are still my younger brother and i still find it annoying on how Hetty taught you how to tell when people are lying!"

"she taught you aswell its not my fault you were terrible at it!"

Hetty was standing to the side watching her too youngest arguing like five year olds. when they started shoving each playfully.

"boys!" Hetty said sternly.

"sorry hetty." Eric and Nate said simultaneously.

At this point the team had come in and were watching amused.

"right back to the originall conversation. why are you here?" asked Eric " and no lying!"

"im here because Hetty called me as she was worried about you and this latest case."

"im fine completly good" someone who sounded suspiciously like Deeks coughed 'liar' "ok fine im abit scared and worried but im fine"

"okay okay i believe you" said Nate taping Erics arm

"right enough sappy stuff what i wanna know is how did you get the highest schore on the shooting range and never tell us about it!" asked deeks while rubbing his arm where kensi had hit him.

" we both got the same score in everything and we didnt want to tell." Eric and nate said simultaneously right down to the shrug of the shoulders right at the end.

The team looked shocked that they had said everything in time. "prove it!" said Deeks.

the team walked down to the shooting range and Nate and Eric started setting up. when they were ready kensi counted down and a one they started shooting. After ten shots they stopped and brought in the target. on both targets there was a smiley face. two shots as eyes a shot for a nose and seven shots for the mouth. Eric and Nate turned around to see shocked faces on the agents faces. They just shrugged and started to walk out. "Wait guys that was amazing why didnt you become agents?" asked callen confused

This made Eric and nate freeze and slowly turn around and look towards the agents.

"well um we did"answered nate when Eric started to go pale.

sensing that it was a delicate conversation Callen sent the other agents out. leading Eric and nate over to chairs in the armoury he started his questions. "what Happened?"

"me and Eric where partners in a team. In our team were two other people. one of them was sullivan. Eric and sullivan were meant to infiltrate the group where me and roberts were doing survallence and well the were made. They shoot sullivan and held eric hostage. it took us 24 hours to rescue Eric and by that time me and Eric both desided that we were not Agent material."

"and this is why you were worried about going undercover for the rocket mission? you were scared something would happen."

eric nodded " i was scared someone else would get killed because off me. and i care to much about the team for that to have happened."

callen walked over to give Eric a hug " we care about you to eric and we will never let anyone hurt you." Eric returned the hug and seemed to cling on to callen as if he was his life source. as they released the hug Eric whispered Thanks to callen. "Its fine buddy whats family for" They made thier way out to the rest of the agents and made their way the bullpen. seeing their friends upset just made the agents more determined to get the idiot who decided to mess with thier family. No one messed with the younger brother and got away with it.

* * *

hi its me again

i was wondering how many off my lovely fans like eric/callen relationship. i wont write any smut scenes. just them admitting feelings and maybe a kiss or two.

so any way hope you liked it and please review.

love

foreseeable future


	8. Chapter 8

past lives

when a case reveals a past a certain tech wanted to stay hidden how will the team react and will they help him through it?

AN i dont own ncis la

* * *

_previously on ncis la:_

_callen walked over to give Eric a hug " we care about you to eric and we will never let anyone hurt you." Eric returned the hug and seemed to cling on to callen as if he was his life source. as they released the hug Eric whispered Thanks to callen. "Its fine buddy whats family for" They made thier way out to the rest of the agents and made their way the bullpen. seeing their friends upset just made the agents more determined to get the idiot who decided to mess with thier family. No one messed with the younger brother and got away with it._

* * *

The Team were sitting around the table. Hetty and Nate were sitting next to eric with nell Kensi and deeks opposite. Callen and sam were on the ends of the table.

"We need to need to find this person." Said Deeks stating the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock but what we need is a plan." stated Kensi.

"First stop arguing, second stop stating the obvious and third does anyone have anything helpful." Callen was getting frustrated. It had been nearly a week since they had recieved the case and they were still no where closer to catching the murderer.

"I think i can help but i need to be allowed back on computers and i need Nates help." Eric was staring at Hetty while asking this.

"I will allow you to use ops againg Mr Beale, however you will take breaks as we both know what happened when you were seven."

"Oh im intrigued what happened?" Deeks asked.

"Well as you know Jonathan was never caught so i spent all day and all night trying to find him. I forgot to eat and drink. Fainted and was rushed to hospital. Now Hetty kinda pulls me out of opss if she believes im not drinking or eating enough."

"Yes so Mr Getz will be staying with you and i will have him force feed you if you dont eat enough."

"Yes!" Eric cheered and run up the stairs to ops not even looking behind him to see if Nate had followed him.

"Im just gonna follow Eric" Nate followed Eric at a slightly slower pace and when he got to ops he saw Eric hugging his tablet. Nate coughed to get Erics attention.

"What i missed it."

"Any way whats your plan?" asked Nate.

"Well if we can modify the Kaleidescope to search for people on streets instead of cars we may be able to use an image of him to find him. I know it would only work if he has been seen out and about but its worth a try." Nate agreed and they both got to work on modifying their invention. By lunch Time they were nearly ready. Hetty came in with two plates of fruit for each of them. " Eat up." The two adults started Eating under the watchdul eye of Hetty. When they had finished Hetty picked up the plates and made her way out of ops. About an hour later their program was complete and ready to be used.

Downstairs the rest of the team were sitting quietly discussing the case when they heard a shout from upstairs. They quickly ran upstairs to see Eric and Nate jumping up and down in happiness.

"what happened?" Asked Callen.

"Our program is up and running. Its completely ready." They were still jumping up and down and it didnt look like they were about to stop so Kensi and Deeks got two chairs and pushed them in to them.

"Calm down Children and tell us from the start." Eric and Nate then went on to explain how they modified the kaleidescope. " we have already put his picture into the system and are now waiting for results. A couple of minutes later a ding was heard and the two geniuses ran over to the computer. "He was seen by a security camera in a restaurant with a women. We will begin face recognition now." The Team waited quietly untill they heard the alert. Nate quickly looked at the name and personal details of the women.

"Umm Guys we have a problem. The Women is Hannah lilian wright. "Nate gulped, " Erics sister." The team looked at Eric, who was sitting in a chair, all sign of previous joyfullness gone. "Eric are you okay?" Nate was slowly walking towards Eric trying not to frighten him. "He has my sister Nate. My sister."

"she's going to be fine. We will get her out okay." This just made Eric cry more.

"Nell i need you to find out the address of her okay then send it to us. Kensi Deeks Sam we need to get weapons and vests on as a just in case." The Agents left to get ready.

Wiping away his tears eric demanded, " I'm going with them Hetty. I need to save my sister." not waiting for an answer Eric walked over to a locked draw in his desk opened it and brought out a gun. He walked down the stairs and met the Agents about to leave.

"im coming with you." said Eric.

"Are you sure thats a good idea Eric." Asked Kensi.

"Nope but im doing it anyway."

"and im coming aswell. I need to help my partner."

"Fine but you both are wearing these." said Callen throwing vests to Eric and Nate.

Putting it on Eric Asked, "When are we going?"

"now."

The Team made their way to the van and made their way to Hannah wrights house.

"Eric, Nate keep behind us and if some one shots at you shot back"

"we know callen we arnt amatures"

The team made their way into the house while shouting federal agents. Callen and sam made their way straight ahead, kensi and deeks made their way to the left while Eric and Nate went to the right. After two clears from Eric and Callen all four made thier way to where Kensi and Deeks were. "guys theres a door but theres an electronic code that is needed to open it."

As soon as that was said Eric walked over to the door and connected it to his phone. After ten minutes the door was open and Eric was there looking impatient. "Come on." Eric made his way down the corridor that had been revealed by the door opening. With the others right behind him, he opened the door found at the end of the corridor. Behind the door was a room with about four people in it. There were three males in the room and a women who was sitting in a chair. The women was obviously Hannah and one of the males was Jonathan. The other two people had guns.

"Federal Agents! Guns down!" This caused the gun men to turn around and start shooting at the agents. Taking cover, the Agents started shooting back. After both gunmen had been killed, six guns were pointed towards jonathan. Callen and sam made their way towards him and handcuffed him while Eric made his way towards towards Hannah.

"hi my names Eric. are you okay?"

"Yea im fine they havent hurt me or anything. The idiot ,your team mates just arrested, wanted to keep me held hostage so my younger brother, Ethan, would come here and then my dad could kidnap him."

"What would you say if Ethan was here right now."

"what where is he? is he ok?"

"Hes fine and he is umm talking to you right now."

* * *

haha cliff hanger!

hope you like it and i have decided to keep callen/eric just friends.

love

foreseeable future


	9. Chapter 9

Past lives

when a case reveals a past a certain tech wanted to stay hidden how will the team react and will they help him through it?

* * *

_previously on NCIS LA._

_"hi my names Eric. are you okay?_

_"Yea im fine they havent hurt me or anything. The idiot ,your team mates just arrested, wanted to keep me held hostage so my younger brother, Ethan, would come here and then my dad could kidnap him."_

_"What would you say if Ethan was here right now."_

_"what where is he? is he ok?"_

_"Hes fine and he is umm talking to you right now."_

* * *

Eric was standing silently to the side waiting for Hannah to reply. Callen had got Kensi and Deeks to take Jonathan to the boat house told them not to start interrogating until they had gathered more information. Nate, Callen and Sam were standing silently behind Eric ready to offer support and to step in quickly if help was needed.

Hannah was staring at Eric in shock. "Your my brother?" Eric silently nodded. "You are lying. My brother is twenty. It would be impossible for him to become an agent at this age as he would have finished high school at eighteen and that would only leave him two years to get enough qualifications in college and to complete courses. So i would like to know where my brother is and why you are lying to me about being him." Hannah had said all of this with out raising her voice.

"I can give you proof that i am your brother. When i was four you gave me my first book. It was one of your old school books. After each of your school years you would give me your old books." Suddenly Hannah grabbed Eric in a hug and started to cry. Soon after Eric was hugging back and they were both crying. Feeling sorry for breaking up the family reunion, Callen slowly walked forward and put his hand on Eric shoulder.

"Sorry Eric but we need to get out of here incase any one turns up." Herding Eric and Hannah into the car, they quickly set of to the boathouse.

At the boat house Kensi and Deeks were sitting at the table when the others arrived. Callen and Sam walked straight up to Kensi and deeks while Eric Hannah and Nate went to sit on the sofa.

"How did she take it?" Whispered Kensi.

"Not well to start off with but i believe things have gotten better." Answered Sam as they were looking at the trio sitting on the sofa.

Eric had just introduced Nate to Hannah and they had were currently talking about different types of technology and whether they like it or not. " The iphone 6 is the best it has the most modern updates and is amazing." stated Nate.

"No! The Ipad is the best you can use it for everything!" Argued Hannah.

"Your both wrong the modern day Laptop is the best You can use it to find anything everyone. you cant call people on the ipad and the screen on the i phone is too small."

Sensing that the argument was getting a bit heated the others walked over towards the three techno genius'. " Hi my names Marty Deeks. Nice to meet you." Deeks flashed a smile towards Hannah.

"Stop flirting with my sister Deeks. We wouldnt want kensi to get jealous now would we?" Eric was smirking while Kensi and Deeks blushed a bright red. Eric went on to introduce everyone.

"This is Sam and Callen. This is Kensi and you just meet Deeks. The people behind them are Hetty and Nell."

"Its good to meet you Mrs Beale."

"Its good to meet you all."

Eric was glad that his sister was getting along with the family that he adopted.

" I truly am sorry to ruin this moment but we really need to do something with that thing in the interrogation room."

Nodding Callen and Sam walked in to the interrogation room. Before the interrogation started Hetty walked over to Eric, Hannah and Nate. "I believe its best if you take Mr Beale and Miss Wright to ops, Mr getz."

"Of course Hetty."

"No Hetty. I want to know why." Said Eric ademantly.

"Im going to stay with him." Said Hannah.

"Okay but if it gets to much i will make you go to ops." At that Hetty and nell left to ops Leaving Kensi Deeks Hannah Eric and Nate to watch the interrogation.

In the interrogation room Callen and Sam were sitting opposite Jonathan. A range of different photos were laid on the table, of the crime scene and young Eric/Ethan.

"So jonathan, lets cut the chase okay. Why was your own daughter tied up on a chair?"

Jonathan was sitting across from them with a smirk on his. "Hows Ethan? although you probably call him Eric now dont you?"

"Why did you tie up your own daughter just so you can lure your own son into a trap so you can kidnap him and then what? Torture him?"

"Do you care for the little freak or something?"

Callen saw red. He leapt over the table and started punching him. Sam tried to pull callen off but it wasnt working. Suddenly the door flew open and Eric ran in. "Callen. Stop it. Please he's not worth it. Please Callen." Eric was Crying now trying to get callen to stop. Realising his little brother was crying Callen quickly stopped and turned to give eric a hug.

"Ethan how lovely to see you again. Its been such a long time."

Eric froze and slowly turned towards Jonathan. "My name is Eric and you have absolutely no right to talk to me. All i want to know is why you used Hannah to lure me in to a pathetic trap where you already knew where i live and where i work?"

* * *

hi its me again. :)

i would like to thank you all for the reviews i absoulutly love them.

please give me prompt ideas for different stories either envolving ncis, ncis la or harry potter.


	10. Chapter 10

Past lives

when a case reveals a past a certain tech wanted to stay hidden how will the team react and will they help him through it?

* * *

_previously_

_Eric froze and slowly turned towards Jonathan. "My name is Eric and you have absolutely no right to talk to me. All i want to know is why you used Hannah to lure me in to a pathetic trap where you already knew where i live and where i work?"_

* * *

Ten minutes later, the whole team were sitting in the boatshed. Eric, Nell and Nate were sitting on the couch, Nell was lying down with her legs across her two best friends. Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks were sitting around the table discussing the case.

"What was the answer to Erics question?" Asked Deeks.

"There wasnt one. All he did was sit there with an infuriating smirk on face. which Eric wiped off when he hit him." Callen reported.

"Eric Hit him! Good for him." Exclaimed Kensi, proud her little brother stood up to the bully who had made his life hell.

"Lets get back to buisness. What are going to do about the idiot?" Asked Sam pointing to the screen with the vido footage of the interrogation room when Johnathan was.

"Lets torture him then burn him alive." Suggested Deeks.

"Serious Suggestions Deeks."

"That was 100% serious thank you very much.I want the bully to suffer for what he done to our small brother."

"I agree he needs to suffer but i doubt Hetty would be a very happy ninja if we got blood on her furniture, now would she?"

"Yea i guess so. Doesnt mean we cant break a couple of bones though." Muttured Deeks.

Over by the sofa Eric Nell and Nate were chatting.

"Where did Hannah go?" Asked Eric, trying to find out where his older sister went.

"Hetty decided to take her to the hospital for a check up." Answered Nell.

"Hows the hand?"

"Hurts still. Who knew he had such a hard head." Joked Eric.

At that moment Hetty and Hannah walked in. Eric jumped up from the sofa, accidently pushing Nell of.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Nell.

"Opps sorry Nell." Eric said apologeticly while extending a hand to help her up.

"Its fine. You didnt mean to." She smiled at Eric. This caused Eric to slightly blush and smile back. A cough from behind them made them jump and have Matching blushes on their face while they tried to look any where but not at each other. Behind them was Hannah with a knowing smile on her face.

"So little bro. You and Nell. Something you wanna tell me?"

"What? No! we are just friends." Eric squecked in protest.

"Sure i believe you."

The Duo walked over to the table where the whole team and Hetty sat.

"How did the interrogation go, Mr Callen?"

"It didnt. He wouldnt say anything. The bastard."

"And am i correct to guess that the bruise on his face is not your handy work?"

"Sorry Hetty that was my fault. I let my feelings get ahead of me but he deserved it." Eric said with his arms crossed.

"Yes I agree he did. However that is not important at this moment. What is, is finding out how he found out your details."

The team and hannah were thinking of ways he could of got the information.

"Hacked your computer?" Suggested Kensi.

"Impossible. i have put on all known and unknow preventions with ten different password codes which only i know."

"Hacked Ncis?" Deeks suggested.

"We would have known. An alert would have come straight to my phone and the whole of the agency would have gone on lockdown. Nothing in, Nothing out."

"Followed you home?" Sam suggested.

"Possible but doesnt explain how he knows my name or where i work."

"Jacob." said Callen

"What do you mean?" Asked Nell confused.

"Eric got sent a letter from Jacob about his mothers death. Eric what name is your house under?"

"Its under Eric Beale as Hetty believed as im behind the scenes and less known to everyone."

"So Jacob knew your name and address. We know Johnathan killed him but he could have tortured Jacob for the information. I know it doesnt explain how he knows where you work but i believe the only way we are going to find out that information is if he tells us."

"Mr Getz and mr Beale i believe its time you got back in the field. You proved that you were able when you rescued Miss Wright. You need to get back on the horse as they say."

"I never was that good at horse riding. You know that Hetty." Eric Smirked.

"Did the great Eric Beale just say he wasnt good at something!" Nate fake exclaimed.

"Oh shut up!" Eric said pushing nate slightly.

"Shall i take that as a yes?" asked Hetty interrupting the childish arguing.

"Yes Ma'am." They saluted.

"Good. Now Mr Beale Mr Getz you two will go to Mr Wright Apartment Find anything that will help us. Mr Deeks Ms blye you two will go interrogate Mr Wright. Mr Callen, Mr Hanna come to my office. Miss Wright you will stay with Miss Jones."

After she finished she walked out the boatshed with Callen and Sam behind her. Giving Hannah a hug Eric walked out of the boatshed with Nate.

"Which Car are we gonna take? Yours or mine?" Asked Eric

"Flip for it. Heads its yours Tails its mine." Nate fliped the coin then caught it in his hand. Opening his hand it revealed the coin had landed with Tails facing up.

"My car."

The Duo got in the Car then started their trek to Johnathan's apartment.

Meanwhile Callen and Sam where sitting opposite Hetty's Desk.

"I didnt want to tell you your mission infront of Mr Beale but I need you two to go to Eric's house to find any sign of tampering or Mr Wright being there. At the moment please do not let Mr Beale know you have been to his house he is very private about his house."

"Don't worry Hetty we wont let him know untill we have finished."

Giving a nod of approval, Hetty gestured for the partners to leave. After they had left the phone rang. After a ten minute conversation, Hetty put the phone down.

"Oh Bugger."

* * *

Haha cliff hanger

hi its me again

please give me prompts for any story

so any way hope you liked it and please review.

love

foreseeable future


	11. Chapter 11

Past lives

When a case reveals a past a certain tech wanted to stay hidden how will the team react and will they help him through it?

* * *

_Previously on ncis la_

_"Don't worry Hetty we won't let him know until we have finished."_

_Giving a nod of approval, Hetty gestured for the partners to leave. After they had left the phone rang. After a ten minute conversation, Hetty put the phone down._

_"Oh Bugger."_

* * *

Nate and Eric were on their way towards Johnathan's apartment.

"So what apartment was it again?" asked Nate.

"Apartment 21b Baker Street." **(If this is a real place I don't own it.)**

"It's our first proper mission since we got back how are you feeling?" Asked Nate, concerned for his friends welfare.

"Get out my head Nate." Eric quoted their previous leader.

"It's my job to be in your head. However I am asking as a friend and a brother not as a shrink."

"Im fine Nate trust me. Now it's my time to ask a question. When are you going to tell the team? I mean we did make a deal that when I told the team you would as well. Depending on who went first that was."

"I hate your memory sometimes." Nate grumbled while Eric smirked.

"I promise to tell them when we get back unless something crucial happens. Okay?"

"Good. Anyway there's the apartment block."

The duo made their way up the stairs to Jonathan's room. Counting down to three, Nate opened the door to the chaos that awaited them. The apartment was quite small and didn't seem to have any personal belongings in the room. There was only one door and they assumed that was the bathroom. Around the room were piles of sheets of paper. Eric seeing there was a computer on the desk which was in the corner of the room, quickly made his way over to try and find any useful information. Meanwhile Nate was looking through the piles of papers to find anything of interest. After coming across receipts for food and general everyday items, he found a range of files filled with pictures. After looking through some of the photos, he had come to a conclusion. Eric was being followed. Quickly putting it all in evidence bags Nate went to look on the other side of the mystery door. Opening the door, he took a sharp intake of breath. On a board that was hanging on the far wall were pictures of Eric Hannah and Jacob. All of the pictures of Jacob had a red cross through them and one had dead written through the middle.

"What is it?" asked Eric before appearing at the door. Seeing the photos Eric froze.

"Eric mate are you okay?" asked Nate, concerned.

"Um yea sure. Let's um go. I have the laptop to take with us and um there is nothing else of interest." With that Eric practically flew out of the room in an attempt to get of the building.

Meanwhile, Sam and Callen were searching Eric's house top to bottom. So far they had found nothing of interest but where still combing through with an extremely fine comb to try and find anything that could help their friend. They had checked the bedroom, the bathroom and the kitchen and were currently in the last room. The living room.

"Found something." Said Sam, looking through some coats that where hanging on a rack by the door. When Callen went to investigate what Sam had found, he saw a very small tracker stuck to the inside of each coat.

"Looks like Jonathan has been tracking his every movement." Commented Callen.

"Everywhere Eric has gone." Said Sam with a pointed look towards Callen.

"That means…"

"Yep"

"We better call Hetty."

Right at that moment, Sam's phone started ringing. Taking out his phone, he quickly answered it.

"Sam Hanna."

"Mr Hanna put me on speaker phone. Im afraid I have some bad news." When she was certain both agents were listening on the other end she continued. "It seems that ops has been compromised. One of our tech operators was found in the furnace room with a note stapled to their jacket. I need you to collect Mr Beale and Mr Getz, but under no circumstances are you to let them know what has happened and you must not let either of them out of your sights. Are my orders clear, gentlemen?"

"Yes Hetty." They answered and with that the phone on the other end ended the call.

"We need to go collect them both and take them somewhere safe."

"I agree but where?"

"No idea, maybe my house?" suggested Callen.

"Yea good idea. We would also need to make sure that there aren't any trackers on Eric's clothing."

"Right lets go protect the youngest members of our pack."

Meanwhile, Hetty had the ops centre on lockdown while Kensi and Deeks we investigation the death of the tech operator. All other agents and tech operators were ushered to the hall where the doors were then locked to stop people escaping. They were escorted their by Hetty and assistant director Granger who had turned up just before lockdown. All agents were searched for weapons before they were allowed in. when the doors were sealed Hetty and Granger made their way to the crime scene.

"What have you found?" Asked Granger.

"Cause of death was multiple stab wounds to the abdomen and chest. The victim, Jane Condor, was tied to the chair so she couldn't struggle. We have asked Nell to compare the writing on the note to our database from reports but so far nothing. We have found no murder weapon." Reported Kensi

"By the direction of the stab wounds we were able to determine that the murderer is left handed or ambidextrous. Nell is also searching our records for any left handed people or anyone who is ambidextrous. So far she has found twenty people." Continued Deeks.

"That's a good start agents."

"Thank you Hetty. Now for us to ask a question. How's Eric and Nate? Does Eric know you sent Callen and Sam around his house? I don't think he would like it if he knew that two of his team mates were snooping around his house. To be honest he has never actually invited any of us around his house." Asked Kensi.

"I believe Mr Beale and Mr Getz are doing fine. No Mr Beale does not know that his privacy has been invaded and it is to remain that way unless you want an Eric sized tornado on your hands. Mr Beale doesn't like people around his house. The only people who have visited his house on a social reason has been Mr Getz, assistant director Granger and myself but that however is a story for another time. Today's story involves finding out miss condors Killer and therefore a possible clue into Mr Beale's case."

* * *

OMG (sorry if that offends anyone.)

I haven't written in ages. Im so sorry been so busy with year ten mocks and then homework and then Family stuff on top of that. Any who im glad you are still reading my story. And if you like ncis and harry potter I have written a crossover called mysterious past fading future that I am still writing.

Please review and I am begging you to leave any prompts, constructive criticism or just a general review to my story.

Love

Foreseeable future


	12. an

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter just a warning.

I'm probably not going to be able to post in a while because of family problems and year ten exams

I will try to post ASAP

Again im so sorry

Foreseeable future.


	13. sorry AN

Hi, everyone. As you may be able to tell, this is not a chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while, but if I'm honest Shit went down and I haven't been able to post for an extremely long time. However, I will start updating stories again. the stories may be on here or on my watt pad account I have not yet decided, if you would like the stories on here please tell me and I will put them on here. If they end up on watt pad I will post another AN chapter with a link.

sorry for making you wait literally years for the chapters and also sorry for grammar mistakes as I am still terrible with my grammar

have a good day

ForeseeAble future


	14. THE REWRITE IS UP NOW!

Hi, everyone!

I have started to rewrite this story it is on here and the first chapter is up. it is still called past lives and is on my profile.

Link - s/11866334/1/Past-lives-Rewrite

Much love

Foreseeable future

Btw if you like the band hometown read my story on watt pad

myworks/67202572-in-a-blink-of-an-eye

Also to know when I'm going to update each story, follow me on twitter

lolpopl09

3


End file.
